cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forett Utvara
Background Information Forett Utvara is one of the prominent members of the Dastardly Twelve. Having been exposed to violence at a young age, bounty hunting did not change Forett's lifestyle other than remove illegalities and allow him to be paid for what he enjoys doing. Having never met his mother, Forett grew up under the kind and loving influence of his demonic father. More times than once Forett was beaten as a child. This caused many problems for Forett as he grew up. His education was all he had to distract himself from what waited for him at home. He did not make many friends as he could never invite anyone over or be late home from school. He never spoke out that his father hurt him, he was quiet and very well behaved. As Forett grew, the beatings subsided as his father saw him as "less of an annoyance". Forett's life would soon change entirely, however; The day of his twelfth birthday a disaster occurred. Forett survived, although authorities have no idea how. His home was destroyed, though there was no sign of maya use or destructive forces, however there was evidence that a dragon had been the cause of the destruction. The only witness to the entire situation claimed that a black shadow destroyed the house, taking time to kill the only other resident. This remains a cold case in the Demon territories. The destruction left Forett an Orphan at a very inconvenient age and place. Luckily, a teacher who believed in Forett's interesting ways of thinking took pity on the young demon. Knowing that he would likely starve without care, she paid to have him sent on a train to Centrus City, where an orphanage had agreed to accept him until his sixteenth birthday. Forett would never see this orphanage. As he entered the train and said goodbye to what he saw as a mother, he would find himself face to face with a new circle of demons. He would vanish from the face of the world without a trace. Forett would not be heard from again from anyone until his involvement with the Dastardly Twelve, at which he is nothing more than a ghost until recently. To the few who contact the Dastardly twelve, he is called The Dark One due to the many faces he wears and the nothing short of brutal tendencies he implores in capturing targets. Blake, Aiden , Avon and Fuyuki have met Forett, however Blake has seen first hand the few secrets Forett holds. He is one of the main recruiters for the Dastardly twelve, though he does not claim to be the leader. He has never been cruel or unkind to any of the members he has met; Forett has shown that emotions do not cloud his judgement while on the job. Forett, after reveling that he was far more than just a demon with fists of steel, started to associate himself with the three newer members of the crew after the promising show they put on in saving Fuyuki and Pyce's life. It was here that Forett met Spook and several others whom quickly disassociated themselves with the Crew. Interested in staying around, Forett purchased a bit of property within the bounds of Centrus City as to have an informal place to relax. It is conveniently next to Cyren's house. Personality Forett is very quiet unless he is using a disguise. He is observant, well reserved and often prepared at a moments notice. His reservations on the death of any being at his own hands are kept to himself, though the police reports show that if the contract has "Dead or alive" He never read past 'or'. He has never been thought to have killed any bounty that was not explicitly high in risk and where the target had committed crimes that would well warrant a death penalty. His free time is often spent in a saloon in the human territories or in Centrus at various social hangouts. His hobbies include bird watching, collecting butterflies, slowly murdering criminals, causing misfortune to anyone who would dare harm a child, and larceny. Forett pretty much does what he wants without much care for his own personal safety, however you will not catch him attempting to endanger others unless they are not his associates/friends. (Subject to change.) Abilities Forett's abilities are well kept secrets, however it is known by most that he is a soul Maya user with very advanced control of his abilities. His strength and ability to change his body to different shapes and materials has benefited him well in his field of work. He does have several abilities though that are uncharacteristic of Soul Maya, such as his ability to detect the slightest use of Maya in close proximity and his heightened stamina. The rest of Forett's abilities are a Trade Secret, one that he has joked about killing over. (Subject to change) Category:Character